Kitten
by JadeRent
Summary: Challenge a Day: July 9th-Kitten. Written for BA's IchiRuki FC. Warning: Mature situations. Please read, or don't read accordingly.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I'm not responsible enough..._

_WARNING: Rated M for uh...mature content. It's not TOO bad, but still, sorry kiddies.  
_

* * *

Challenge a Day: July 9th

Kitten

* * *

Ichigo's fingers slipped out of their grip on Rukia's waist. Her skin was too smooth and slick from sweat to keep a hold of as she bounced up and down on his lap. She groaned and wrapped her arms tighter around his head, forcing his panting face into the crook of her neck as she smacked down into his upward thrust, working hard to release the tension that had built since she'd been away.

Two months, apparently, had been too long. Ichigo liked to believe he was better than the stereotypical raging hormones of men his age, considering he was in college and lived in his own apartment. But the jeans and boxers still wrapped around his ankles and the fact they hadn't made it to the bedroom before jumping each other in front of the door proved he wasn't. Though she was no better either.

"You said it would be only be two weeks." Ichigo complained despite the position they were very much enjoying.

Rukia hissed when he raked his nails down her back since losing his grip on her waist. Then she retaliated by pulling his hair and grinding harder against him.

Mid-moan she reminded him of his bluff. "You said two weeks was...Ahh...not enough time to miss me."

"Who said I missed you?" Ichigo lied before pulling the skin of her neck gently between his teeth.

Rukia gasped and tilted her head to give him more access. "You're the one who couldn't properly undress himself. And that's why..." She swiveled her hips viciously, ripping a moan from his throat. He hated that he was often louder than her. "I'm the one on top."

Ichigo's panting mouth turned into a smirk at her challenge. "Not for long." He shifted one hand from her back to her chest and teased a sensitive nipple long enough to give him time to kick his pants off and roll them over.

Rukia cried out at the swift moves and rough treatment before Ichigo grabbed her legs and lifted them over his shoulders. Her dark eyes brightened in excitement as he reared back to take her hard, the way he did when he meant business and the way they'd often coupled after one of Rukia's long 'vacations'.

"Ready?" He teased, fingering her entrance and watching her lip tremble in anticipation.

"Dammit Ichigo, just do it--"

_"Meow."_

Ichigo looked up and Rukia leaned her head back as they both stared into the wide green eyes of Ichigo's too friendly and too curious kitten.

_"Meow."_ It let out another tiny sound and walked forward to lick the tip of Rukia's nose.

"Shit." Ichigo cursed. "I thought it was outside."

"Well it's not." Rukia deadpanned.

Ichigo suddenly felt very awkward with Rukia's knees practically touching her naked chest--she was very flexible--and his...self open for the innocent little animal to see. So he blew at the ball of gray fluff, still licking Rukia's nose, and jerked his head in a general direction.

"Oi, kitten! Beat it. We're busy."

His scolding prompted the opposite reaction and instead the kitten pawed the puffs of air and clumsily crawled on Rukia's face to bat at Ichigo's mouth.

"Ichi--!" Rukia mumbled before the kitten tripped in her mouth and landed on her neck before getting up and using Rukia's chest and stomach as its own personal cat walk.

Panicking at what the kitten could decide to bat next, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's legs and flipped them both away while he scrambled for his pants.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out and flailed into a sitting position, hiding her intimate parts from the kitten who was only ecstatic to have caused such a ruckus and received so much attention. It rolled onto it's back and playfully attacked Rukia's discarded lace panties.

Ichigo handed Rukia her dress and attempted an apologetic smile. "Uh...you probably don't wanna move this to the bedroom now do you?"

Rukia gave him a scathing look and covered herself as she let the kitten have its way with her underwear. "Firstly Ichigo," she backed away carefully, refusing to give Ichigo or the kitten anymore peeks of her naked form. "You're not allowed to be on top anymore. And secondly, name your kitten already! It's been two months!"

Ichigo followed obediently and locked his bedroom door to avoid further disruptions. "If I name it Chappy can we still do it?"

* * *

_AN: Rukia: "...okay..."_

_XD  
_


End file.
